Kanna Panzerfaust
Kanna "Darke" Panzerfaust ("born" Laura-ii) is one of the main antagonists of the Tanklore Series. She is an an artificially cloned human-ayakashi hybrid, created from the DNA of Laurai Katana. After Laurai's escape from the demonic laboratory she was created in, Kanna was heavily conditioned and indoctrinated to serve demonic interests. Appearance Kanna has the appearance of a provocatively dressed catgirl with a curvy figure, black cat ears, dragon wings and a devil's tail. Her hair goes down to her waist and has bangs pushed to one side of her face. Her eyes are white with a grey ring, resembling the type of eyes that zombies and other demon-influenced entities possess. The top row of her teeth possess 2 fangs, as cats usually do. Her main outfit consists of a black leather corset that exposes her midriff, shortened black leather skater skirt, black rubber gloves and black rubber boots that go up to her knees. Occasionally, she would have a combat knife holstered to her right thigh and a whip strapped to the right side of her hip, which she can set ablaze and use as a weapon in times of conflict. She does not seem to ever change her outfit. Personality Outwardly, she is sadistic and takes great pleasure in burning down entire villages or city sections, watching explosions erupt from torched military vehicles and listening to the cries and screams of her victims. She enjoys watching the demonic solders under her command rip and tear victims apart and commit mass atrocities, while she herself engages in acts of pyromania and destruction. She cares very little about her subordinates and whether or not they perish in battle (or even when they're tortured and/or killed outside of battle) and seeks only to satisfy her desire for pleasure and excitement. Kanna is however, fearful and submissive to the whims and orders of her abusive creator and fatherly figure, Heillos Panzerfaust. Her submission and obedience to Heillos, in spite of his abusive and manipulative methods of raising her, may lead one to believe that she is suffering from a serious case of Stockholm syndrome. History Kanna's creation and development was set within a demonic laboratory built into a volcano known as "Mount Aswang", which was located on a remote island in the southernmost regions of the Tawi-Tawi province of the Philippines. She was created from the DNA of her clone source, Laura Fedorov, at a time when she was only about as old as a month and a half. Since Laura was the original, she would be given the label of "Laura-i" and with Kanna being the clone, she would be given the label "Laura-ii". Shortly after hearing about the success of the cloning process, Heillos decides to personally oversee their growth and development, ceasing any more life-threatening experimentation tests on the both of them, with the intent of raising them into living, breathing weapons of warfare. For the sake of convenience, Heillos renames "Laura-i" to simply Laurai, and "Laura-ii" to Kanna which meant "God of Nothingness". While Laurai was trained to use swords, knives, improvised weapons and hand to hand combat, Kanna had shown proficiency in her skill of pyrokinetics. Both girls showed promise in being invaluable assets to the demonic agenda, but Laurai managed to rise up and revolt against her handlers, escaping from the demonic research facility and leaving Kanna behind. Naturally, Kanna developed severe resentment towards Laurai, and Heillos leveraged her sense of hatred, animosity and cynicism in order to condition her into a loyal and obedient servant. 4 years after Laurai's escape, Kanna had been groomed completely to be a loyal and fanatical servant to the Demonic Rebellion, serving as one of its commanding officers and taking charge in carrying out attacks against the demon-hunting Selodo family in the Philippines, while also trying to re-capture Laurai. The Demonic Rebellion allied itself with the corrupt Philippine government in order to crack down on the demon-hunting Selodo family - and by extension, the New People's Army - which eventually led to the New People's Revolution war in the Philippines. As the civil war continued in the Philippines, Laurai had managed to make her way to Canada to join Tank and his newly-formed Federation Alliance. Kanna and a large-scale invasion force was sent there in order to pursue her in an effort to recapture her, while also attempting to destroy the Federation Alliance in the process. The battles between the Federation Alliance and Demonic Rebellion culminated into the great Demon War of '09, which eventually resulted in a decisive victory for the Federation. Following the events of the great Demon War and the Arab Spring, Kanna once again does battle against the Federation Alliance during the Greater World Revolution. After a series of battles across North America and Europe, the Greater World Federation manages to declare independence on April 5, 2011. In response, Heillos solidifies his dominance over the entirety of the South American and African continents, declaring that his Weaponized Demon Republic be an independent superpower state to oppose the GWF on December 21, 2012. Since then, Kanna has served as the WDR's Vice Overlord, remaining loyal to the demonic agenda and terrorizing the allied nations across all five theatres of war across the globe. Abilities * Whip Proficiency: Specializes in the usage of whips and chains as weapons. * Polyglot: Is fluent in Russian and all European/American Languages. * Mind-Reader: Possesses the ability to read the minds and thoughts of others. * Fireproof: Absolutely immune to fire and high temperatures; can submerge herself in lava * Fire Manipulation: Can control fires, form them into shapes, handle and throw them, as well as cause fire to rain from the sky, burning entire villages. * Massive Strength: Is capable of turning over armoured vehicles single-handedly. * Firestep: Covers herself in a ball of fire before utilizing teleportation powers. * Winged Flight: Wings allow for low-mid altitude flight, as well as the ability to hover. * Quick Reflexes: Can sense sudden shifts in the wind to detect fast-moving objects. * Sharp Hearing: Possesses the ability to determine the source of sounds at great distance. * Night Vision: Her eyes glow white with a grey outline in darkness, allowing her to see. * Chocolate Compression: Can compact large quantities of chocolate, increasing its density. Relationships Kanna seldom gets to know people at all, mostly living a sheltered life outside of battle and remaining emotionally distant from her subordinates during times of service. She mostly pursues personal pleasures, which often times comes at the cost of others, resulting in having no close friends or any real loved ones to speak of. Heillos Panzerfaust Kanna sees Heillos as a father figure that she must both fear as well as submit to. Years of conditioning by Heillos have led her to believe that the Greater World Federation was nothing more than a nation designed specifically to rob Kanna of her joy by making use of military forces to suppress her ability to satisfy her desire for destruction and bloodshed. To reinforce his conditioning, he would often times show support for Kanna's desires - providing her with military equipment and soldiers to be used against the GWF and its allies - essentially using her as a living, breathing weapon, as she and Laurai were originally intended to be by their demonic handlers. Her conditioning would be further cemented by Heillos' method of rewarding her with chocolate whenever she successfully completes a mission, destroys a large allied force, or furthers the demonic agenda; while severely punishing her both verbally and physically when she fails, but mixing the punishments with reaffirmations of how the punishments were done "out of love" and "to teach a valuable lesson". To cope with the constant abuse she receives from her fatherly figure, she vents out her anger and frustrations by attacking the GWF and its allies, which Heillos naturally takes advantage of. Laurai Katana Laurai is seen as someone that had abandoned Kanna at a very early age, which leads Kanna to strongly resent her, driving her to carry out missions with the goal of recapturing Laurai so that she may be punished by the Demonic authorities. She also bears extreme hatred towards the GWF and its allies, due to their role in protecting Laurai from capture. Tank Titanium All throughout Kanna's military career, she had always held mixed feelings towards Tank, especially in the later years of the war between the Greater World Federation and the Weaponized Demon Republic. On one hand, she resents him for being such an effective leader and preventing her from successfully carrying out her missions. On the other hand, she greatly respects and even admires him, which causes her to desire having him imprisoned and be used for her own personal pleasures. Her desire to capture Tank and use him for sexual pleasures is further motivated by the fact that she has been classified as a succubus and Heillos has deprived her of all sexual contact her entire life, which drives her to madness and immense sexual frustration. Meanwhile from Tank's perspective, he sees her as a misguided and tormented soul, helplessly being oppressed by demonic influence. He truly believes that Kanna has the potential to repent and change her ways for the better, but understands the difficulties and the obstacles that discourage her from doing so. Tank recognizes the possibility of Kanna having a severe case of Stockholm syndrome, which drives him to find a solution to capture and rehabilitate her. Until then, they remain military adversaries. Trivia *Aside from chocolate, Kanna's favourite foods also include beef steaks and sausages with bread. *Her character design is based on the appearance of a dominatrix and several demonic stereotypes. **A whip being used as her main weapon further reinforces the dominatrix stereotype **Her ability to manipulate fire is drawn heavily from the demonic creature stereotype * If it weren't for the War on Demonism, she would rather become the owner of a bakery ** This is further supported by her love of chocolate and her ability to compress it Category:Characters Category:Main Characters